


Color Me Curious

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Mermaid AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have pretty eyes too.” Tim’s smile was small and disbelieving. “No I don’t.” “You do!” the human replied firmly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Curious

Tim bobbed in place, eying Krypto warily as he carefully asked, “It won’t attack me will it?”

 

Kon pointed at the dog with his thumb, “Krypto? He won’t attack you or anything.” The boys smile widened as Krypto let out a small wuff and mimicked his pose - lying belly down with his head resting between his paws, tail thumping against the dock as he curiously watched Tim.

 

Cautiously, still keeping his eyes on Krypto, Tim floated in closer. Curiosity and wonder had prompted him to ask for a closer look at Kon’s eyes. For all his years, the merman had never seen such startlingly blue eyes - the color being deep and clear and completely without comparison.

 

As soon as he was within an arms reach of the low platform, Tim braced his hands against the wood and found himself a breath away from Kon. The human seemed completely unperturbed by the lack of distance. Rather, he seemed amused at the small but sudden blush which spread high over Tim’s cheeks. Tim found himself frozen in place as he stared into the human’s eyes.

 

Many many years ago, when he was still a young fry, he had come across a peculiar seashell. Instead of the normal white and cream color, it was streaked with a brilliant blue shade the boy had never seen before. He still had the shell safely stored in his small cave of treasures and he often returned to admire that particular hue. So bright and colorful and vibrant. But now, compared to the bright eyes in front of him, the seashell colors seemed washed out and faded.

 

“Are my eyes really that weird?”

 

Kon’s question brought Tim out of his recollection. He jerked back slightly as he was hit again with the lack of distance between them. He cleared his throat, hoping that the heat from his cheeks would cool down as he spoke. “Blue eyes are rare even amongst merfolk. Even then, their eyes are more gray than blue.” Curiosity and wonder made his voice drop as he stared up at Kon. “I have never seen such a _vivid_ blue before.”

 

Kon dropped his chin down on the top of his hands, humming softly at the reply as he eyed Tim. “You have pretty eyes too.”

 

Tim’s smile was small and disbelieving. “No I don’t.”

 

“You do!” the human replied firmly. One hand came out from underneath Kon’s chin and slowly stretched out towards the merman. Tim’s fin jerked as warm fingertips skimmed over the side of his face, tracing a line up to his hair line. “They’re blue just like the ocean at dawn. Like gray and blue mixed together. With a little silver in em.”

 

Heat - sweet and sudden - spread through Tim. Starting from Kon’s fingertips playing with a few strands of hair on his forehead and spreading through his chest in delicate tendrils. He felt his breath catch as gentle fingertips traced the arch of his eyebrow. His fingers twitched involuntarily as Kon gently brushed the back of his fingers against his cheek, his thumb lightly stroking the pink flush.

 

Kon’s eyes were an odd mixture between dreamy and focused as they stared at Tim. It made the warmth in his chest expand with every breath he took and want to shift his hand just slightly to the left so that he could touch Kon. He tipped his head up as Kon’s fingers gently came up his chin and applied the lightest of pressure. He followed the gentle instruction without thought, his mind blissfully blank as he rose up towards Kon.

 

They both blinked in surprise as Krypto began to bark and bounded away down the dock. Kon rose slightly on his elbow, craning around to see what the dog was running towards while Tim leaned to the side (and broke contact with Kon’s warm hand) to catch a glimpse as well.

 

“Conner!”

 

Kon closed his eyes, his lips pursing together as he recognized the voice. He exhaled, short and irritated, before opening his eyes. Tim’s eyes had gone from blissed out to fearful at the voice. He immediately removed his hands from the dock and was ready to dive underneath the water when Kon suddenly called out, “Hey wait!”

 

The merman paused. He turned those blue-gray eyes up into Kon’s and the human really _really_ hated Clark’s timing at that moment. He gave Tim his best assuring smile as he asked, “Can we meet again tomorrow?”

 

Tim’s eyes jerked up to the look at some point down at the shore before darting back up to Kon. He shouldn’t have come here today, much less agree to meet him again tomorrow. It was hard enough ditching his brothers long enough to come up here. Dick would be filled with questions about where Tim had gone. Jason would undoubtedly tease him and Damian would make snide remarks about Tim and his ‘utterly idiotic hobby’ of scavenging for human items. Their father would undoubtedly be cross with him for not having stopped his ‘ridiculous obsession with humans’.

 

He nodded quickly, feeling the warmth return in his chest at Kon’s smile. “I’ll see you then.”

 

And without another word, Tim dove underneath. His fin catching in the bright sun as he went under water and swam away at full speed.

 

He wondered if he swam fast enough, he could burn away the feel of the human’s warm skin against his cheek. And perhaps fatigue could replace the warmth in his chest and provide a better excuse for his ragged breathing. Perhaps he was simply not remembering the color of the sea shell correctly. Perhaps it was a more vibrant blue than the humans.

 

Perhaps he was simply fooling himself.

 

And he swam faster.


End file.
